


Babies Breath growing in your Yard - wait, what?

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a possibility they forgot something.Especially after they'd shared Aulea's rut.Whoops (Not Really).





	Babies Breath growing in your Yard - wait, what?

It was quite honestly luck that he figured it out before he started _smelling_ pregnant.

But that day, he had a day off and wanted to clean. He liked a clean apartment and his needed it. (Of course, he realised later that this wasn’t a normal urge of wanting to clean - this was an _omega nesting urge_.)

He moved the dresser in his bedroom and found a paper bag, folded up, with the Lucian medical sign on it. Cor squinted at it, picking it up and looking at the name on it - ‘Cor Leonis’. He rotated it in his hands, before ripping open the seal. Cor picked up the box inside it and looked it over.

He blinked, reading the label again.

_Fuck._

Wide-eyed, he had to accept what he had just saw. He had forgotten, _lost, _a whole box of birth control. He hadn’t been taking it. He hadn’t been taking his birth control.

Cor dashed to the bathroom, grabbing the pregnancy tests out from under the sink. Three should do. He hoped. Regis was right - they did come in handy.

Three minutes later, his suspicions were confirmed.

**Positive. Positive. Positive.**

“Fuck.” He swore out loud this time. “_Fuck_.”

* * *

Regis hadn’t said a word since he told him. It was like he had… broke the King. Aulea, on the other hand, seemed to switch between excitement and worry.

And mischief.

She Smirked at him. “I also have an announcement,” she grinned, “I’m also pregnant.”

Cor raised his eyebrows, but smiled at her.

“_What?” _Regis croaked. “How?”

“The normal way.” Cor said dryly, reaching over to hold Aulea’s wrist. “It’s Regis?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “we were careful enough - it should be. Is yours Regis’?”

“Unlikely. The date I was given is close to your rut.”

They all shared a look.

“Babies!” Regis whispered, before wrapping his arms around his mates. “Two babies!”

Cor laughed into Regis’ shoulder.

* * *

Aulea was later in pregnancy than he was, meaning that the announcement about a royal baby, and her beginning to smell pregnant, happened before he had even told anyone.

When Regis buried his face into Cor’s neck and sighed - that was then he knew that it would come out soon.

* * *

Cor went to work on a Monday, and Monica was sitting on the Citadel steps waiting for him. She looked up, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Cor.” She greeted him.

He nodded at her, his drink in his hand as he sat by his friend. Monica turned her head towards him, opening her mouth to say something - but she choked.

“Monica?” He asked.

“You’re pregnant?” She hissed. It looked like she had to rethink her whole world view.

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it would come out today, when he had meetings with the guards, the glaives and the Council. Of course. It still must not have been that strong of a smell yet - he had to get pretty close to Monica for her to smell his pregnancy. It had to come out somehow, he knew. But why today of all days?

He nodded.

She frowned at him. “I still haven’t met your mates.”

Dryly, he stated, “you’re not going to.”

Monica shook her head at him. “The Guards are going to be protective of you, but try to hide it and act like normal.”

Cor sighed. “Regis is going to be worse than any of them.”

Monica snorted. “Good luck Marshal. Congratulations on the baby.”

* * *

To get to his first meeting, he needed to get past two Guards. This would be a normal, easy, thing. They knew him, he was their boss. Usually they would step out of his way at let him through.

This time, they were too busy staring at him with open mouths. He raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry sir.” One of them squeaked. He shoved the other one lightly, and they both bowed to him before stepping out of his way.

Cor rolled his eyes as soon as they wouldn’t be able to see it. Behind him, Monica sniggered.

There were people in the room already, Guards chattering to each other. Several of them saluted when he entered.

He walked to the front of the room, placing the papers in his hand on the table. One Guard came up to him.

“Sir, I was thinking about the time rotations. It might - might be..?”

Cor could see the exact moment the smell hit her. Stuttering, eyes wide, she looked more surprised than Monica had. Vallently, she tried to continue talking.

“It might - be a good - good idea for-” She shut and opened her mouth, then shook her head. Without saying another word, she backed away, her eyes not leaving him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

The room stared at the two of them, wondering what caused that reaction.

“Marshal?” Another Guard asked.

Cor shook his head. “Sit. All of you need to listen to this information,” he turned to look at the first Guard, eyes boring into her.

She gulped.

It was quiet until the presentation ended - until a Guard walked up to him and sputtered.

“You’re… _pregnant_?” They said, loud in the silence.

Cor sighed. “Yes.”

One of the Guards that had just stood up, dropped back down onto her chair at this. He could see her eyeing his _lack _of a chair.

If anyone said anything, he was going to send them into the sewers to fight the Shit Dragons living there. He could stand - even if he was pregnant. He nodded to them all and left.

He could feel eyes following him.

“Oh, Astrals.” Whispered somebody.

* * *

The Glaives weren’t much better.

“Are you pregnant?” Altius asked. She wasn’t anywhere near him - she wasn’t able to smell him or anything, so Cor guessed that if had gone around the rumour mill already.

He nodded.

She hit her fellow Glaive in the shoulder. “I _told _you.”

“Congrats, Marshal,” Ulric said, “to you and your mates.”

He nodded his thanks to him.

The Galahdians in the Glaives seemed excited about it - almost as much as Regis and Aulea were. Later, they confessed that babies in Galadh were seen as blessings from the Astrals, and that almost every Galahdian loved them.

(This was why the Galahdians kept asking him if he wanted to go out - as friends - with him. Because pregnancy, and later, _babies_. Even later, he figured out that they had thought his mates were shitty, or that they had even left him.

Cor had laughed at that, shocking all of them. His mates weren’t bad - just private.)

* * *

Regis had ‘already’ heard about his pregnancy, but the smile he gave him was still beaming. “Congratulations, Cor.” He said warmly, “we can’t wait to have a smaller you walking around, causing chaos.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “The new royal will be worse than you, your Majesty.”

Regis laughed, “we can only hope.”

* * *

Cor started sitting when he was seven months pregnant. It had nothing to do with Regis’ express orders that he would sit or not be allowed to do anything towards his job at all.

Aulea was fit to burst, her nine months to his seven. She did - and Noctis was born. Noctis, his (child) _Prince_, who had blankets that smelt like Cor so that he knew Cor was his parent too. Noctis, who whined if Cor hadn’t cuddled him recently.

When he was made to stop working, he still spent time in the Citadel, around Noctis, Aulea and Regis. Some of the Glaives started following behind him, especially when it was only him and the Prince. Apparently they just wanted to make sure he was fine - scared of him as they were, it wasn’t in their nature to leave a pregnant person completely alone. Like there wasn’t a thousand people in the Citadel that would do something if Cor had asked.

(Once Cor made Ulric hold Noctis. He was left almost laughing at the other man, as he panicked and tried to keep as still as possible.)

* * *

Cor tilted his head to the side.

“What’s wrong, Marshal?” Monica asked, squinting at his expression.

“I’ve just gone into labour,” he said, deadpan.

Monica froze up, giving him the most horrified expression he’d ever seen and he could help but cackle, at her.

“Hospital,” she said, frizzled. “You need to go to hospital, right now.”

“I’ve got time.”

“_Hospital.”_

* * *

Labour was absolute bullshit.

(And his mates weren't there. Another sacrifice for their relationship not being out in the open) 

* * *

His son was born with blond spikes, something not in his family, or Regis’ - but was in Aulea’s. His son’s eyes were the same as his grandmother’s, and his nose was Cor’s.

He looked a lot like a potato.

An angry red potato.

_Cor made this tiny thing._

“Hello Prompto,” Aulea told her son, “meet your big brother, Noctis.”

“I believe they will act more like twins,” Regis said, brushing his fingers across Cor’s cheek. “They’re so close in age.”

* * *

“Regis, your son is eating your other son’s hand again.”

“_Children-”_


End file.
